


There is another sky

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Guardian 'Verse [7]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Less sad than the last one, Soo, and his fam, because why not, he misses home, i guess, i think, it's happy, kinda a remix, poetry again, wirt is still just a kid guys, wirt's POV from my story the rock facts rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Wirt's point of view on how he not-really-but-sort-of got summoned by his brother.





	There is another sky

_"There is another sky,_  
_Ever serene and fair,_  
_And there is another sunshine,_  
_Though it be darkness there;_  
_Never mind faded forests, Austin,  
Never mind silent fields -..."_

* * *

 

  
Wirt stood motionless, staring at the slow steady passing of the sun in the sky.

Roots curled around his feet, new budding leaves sprouting from the bark. Acorns littered the leafy floor, some crushed from the passing of creatures. The sun winked cheerfully from behind the leaves, a few rays making it past the carpet overhead and down to the brown and red forest floor. Glimpses of the clearest blue peeked through the canopy of leaves, looking like a patchwork quilt. A bird twittered somewhere in the treetops.

He blinked his large eyes and shook his head. How long had he been standing here anyway?

He scowled at saplings curling up his legs. He pulled his feet away, uprooting the plants. His new role as the Guardian of the Unknown had strange side effects. The dark wood and blood red leaves of Edlewood that sprouted if he stood in one place for too long was a vicious reminder of what he truly was now.

Wirt turned away, the forest calling him away. He only made it a few paces before movement caught his eye.

He stared at the indented spot of grass that had been upright just moments before. He looked around, but no living thing was in sight.

He tentatively stretched his newfound senses outward, probing for anything out of the ordinary. The lantern grew warm. The swift luminous _beat-beat_ of the birds in the ancient trees almost drowned out the nervous orange  _pitter-patter-pat_ of the squirrel several yards away gnawing on an acorn. Nothing larger seemed to be around. Definitely nothing just a few feet away from him.

He stretched his thoughts even farther, losing himself in the deep and weighty thrum of life, the roots of the old trees, so heavy and ancient, digging deep into the depths of the mossy earth. Bugs and worms crawling in between the rocks, soft bips of life that were gone in a mere moment, a blink of an eye. The geese cawing overhead, miles away in the soft puffs of cloud. Water sung underground and dirt sifted constantly. For a moment, he was the forest, an unending ancient place full of those who had died, would die, and were dying. Stubborn roots dug deep, and millions of leaves rustled, each tiny life a bright spot of fire. 

Wirt blinked, chest heaving, his breath ragged and cold. He had not meant to do that. The boy sat with his hands to his forehead, and eventually his hair, winding about the Edlewood antlers. He looked at the ground, and saw the patch of grass that had originally sparked his attention. He heaved a tired sigh and moved forward. Wirt crept closer to the unassuming patch of grass, hands sweaty around the lamp holding his soul. The flame inside roiled.

There on the cold ground was certainly something that had not been there before. The Rock Facts Rock. _Greg's_ Rock Facts Rock.

Wirt looked around, voice cracking with hope and sorrow, "Greg?"

There was no one there, however. He eyed that small precious reminder of his brother. He didn't know how it had gotten there, and he didn't know what it meant... But if he had one thing to remind him of Greg and his home, one thing to ground him, to keep him sane- from turning into... Into those vast glimpse of endless aloof consciousness... If he had something to remind him of what he had left behind... Well, he would be much happier. 

His hands closed around the rock, and the world vanished in a surge of energy.

He blinked against blinding golden light, and then he realized the world had changed- and that he recognized where he was. _The lake._

Wirt's mouth dropped open, but then he saw something he'd never thought he'd lay eyes on again. He straightened, feeling more hopeful than he'd been in days.

"Greg?"

The little boy looked up, eyes lighting up like the fire of the lantern as he gave an absolutely ecstatic shout of, "Wirt!"

Greg rushed forward and then stopped at the edge of the murky water, full of confused delight, "Wirt what?"

Wirt realized he should probably explain clearly why he hadn't come back, "Sorry Greg, I can't leave the Unknown. Apparently, I have to guard it now."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Why are you all glowy though?"

What was Greg talking about? He looked at his hands and then gaped with astonishment. His arms were faded yet glowing brightly, as if he was being looked at through a dirty glass, surrounded by sunlight... As if he was surrounded by the warm yellow glow of a fire. It dawned, "Oh! I'm using the lantern to talk to you... I don't think I'm really here at all."

Greg crossed his arms, "Everybody thinks you're gone, Wirt, and I tried telling them that you weren't, but they won't believe me!"

Wirt's face softened. Oh Greg, "It's alright Greg, it doesn't matter if they don't know. I'm right here. Or at least, I think I am. I- I mean I guess not in the physical sense?"

Greg frowned at the ground and then he looked back up with raw desperation, "Can I have a hug?"

Wirt looked at the whispering wind in the heather and the rustling leaves on the trees by the mossy garden wall. Just beyond that wall was it. _Home._ He cracked a watery smile, "Sure Greg. As long as you don't tell anyone. Though, I don't think I'm actually here... This is all very complicated." He muttered, "I- I have no idea what I'm doing."

He pulled Greg in, his ghostly fingers able to touch even if it felt dulled to his senses. Wirt closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling his brother's small arms wind about him in return. It didn't matter that he wouldn't ever see over the edge of that wall again. It didn't matter that he wouldn't see his parents or Sara or even Jason Funderburker again.

Greg sighed happily. Wirt relaxed, feeling the sudden absence of tension that he hadn't even known was there.

As long as he had this, everything would be okay.

* * *

 

 _"...Here is a little forest,_  
_Whose leaf is ever green;_  
_Here is a brighter garden,_  
_Where not a frost has been;_  
_In its unfading flowers_  
_I hear the bright bee hum:_  
_Prithee, my brother,_  
_Into my garden come!"  
-'There is another sky', Emily Dickinson _


End file.
